Earless
by lambentness
Summary: Soubi ha s been in America for a year, he returns to discover Ritsuka has a boyfriend and has already lost his ears!
1. Chapter 1

**_Earless:_**

**Summary:** Soubi's been gone for a year, he returns to discover that Ritsuka not only has a boyfriend, but is now…earless.

**Warning:** Slash, maybe some swearing and a small limeish/lemon scene.

Soubi sighed in relief as he set his last suitcase in his cupboard; it was fantastic to be back in Japan after spending a year in an American college.

'I wonder what Ritsukas' doing right now' Soubi thought to himself, looking at the picture he had of the cat boy on his wall 'maybe I should call him'

"Hey, Soubi-kun ready to hit the bar?" Kio bounced into his friends' room, he had appeared to have gotten over his Soubi obsession while the man had been away and was now dating an art student he had met at his school.

"Come on! Simons' waiting." Kio puled the fighter up "You can think about Ritsuka all you want later."

* * *

Soubi stumbled into his room, he, Kio and Simon had drunk well into the night and Soubi was more than ready to sleep for a few days if possible.

Soubi lay on his bed and removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand; he picked up a framed picture of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka. Soubi had thought of him daily, he had longed to see the cat boy, he was hoping Ritsuka wanted to pick up their relationship where they had left it off, the fighter was most definitely planning to take those ears very soon.

Soubi looked at the time "I'll wait until tomorrow to call." The fighter was soon asleep, the picture of Ritsuka still in his hands.

* * *

Ritsuka groaned as his phone rang loudly, fumbling through his desk he finally found the annoying item "Hello?"

"Hello Ritsuka-kun."

Ritsuka bolted upright "S-Soubi? You're back?"

There was a chuckle on the other side "Yes Ritsuka-kun I am. I'm coming to see you."

Ritsuka gulped nervously "No! I'm…um…busy today."

Soubi sighed, "Can't I see Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka felt like crying, he had a very good reason not to see Soubi "You'll show up anyway, won't you?"

"Yes Ritsuka-kun"

The teen rolled his eyes "Fine. We'll be at the park, you know the one."

"We? Will Yuiko be there?"

"No, Yuiko and Yayoi have a date today. See you later Soubi."

Ritsuka hung up and took a deep breath; he was going to be in a lot of trouble!

* * *

Ritsuka ran into the park, gasping for air, he was happy to note Soubi wasn't here yet.

"Hey beautiful."

Ritsuka felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and turning him around "Shannon!"

Shannon smiled "And how is my cute little boyfriend today?"

Forgetting his problems momentarily, Ritsuka frowned "I'm not little!"

Shannon smiled easily and led his kawaii boyfriend to the nearest bench "Of course you are, you're tiny!"

Ritsuka shook away the comment "That doesn't matter, I have bad news."

"What?"

Ritsuka nibbled his bottom lip cutely "Well, you know the guy I told you about? Soubi. He's gonna be here any minute."

Shannon shrugged "So?"

Punching his boyfriend on the arm, Ritsuka stopped worrying his lip "So? He doesn't know I have a boyfriend!"

Again Shannon shrugged "No big deal, would that be him now?"

Shannon pointed at a figure moving towards them, Ritsuka nodded, he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Soubi looked , Ritsuka shook the thought away, he had Shannon now!

"Ritsuka-kun." Soubi smiled as he stood before the terrified teen not noticing Shannon "I missed you."

Ritsuka nodded "I missed you as well Soubi."

Shannon was glaring at the man "I'm Shannon, Ritsukas' boyfriend."

Soubi gasped, suddenly noticing the boy who had his arms wrapped around Ritsukas waist, his eyes roved over Shannon's head noting the missing cat ears, he looked to Ritsuka and he visibly flinched.

"Ritsuka, your cat ears… they're gone!"

TBC

Please review tell me if I should post the next chapter (it's already written!)


	2. Bad Shannon

"Ritsuka you're cat ears, they're gone!"

Ritsuka blushed and looked at the ground "Yeah, I lost them three weeks ago."

Soubi was beyond shocked; his little Ritsuka had already entered the world of adults…without him?

Shannon smirked "Yes, I took them, it was a very satisfying experience. Ritsuka is just so responsive!"

"Shannon." Ritsuka hissed, batting Shannon's arm off of him "I'm sorry, Soubi."

Soubi nodded "Of course, your sorry." Soubi stepped forward and grabbed Ritsukas' head in his hands "Don't worry Ritsuka-kun, you will be mine. I'm not giving you up. I love you Ritsuka-kun." Soubi leaned down and quickly caught Ritsukas' lips in a kiss.

Breaking away, Soubi smirked at Shannon's gob smacked expression "You may have taken Ritsuka's ears, but not his heart. I'm the only one Ritsuka can love."

Caressing Ritsukas' flushed cheek; Soubi gently traced his swollen lips "I'll see you later Ritsuka-kun."

Shannon watched Soubi walk away; glaring at his rivals back, "Are you alright Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka nodded barely hearing the question, all of the old feelings about Soubi had come rushing back the moment his lips had touched the older mans' "Yes Shannon, I'm fine."

* * *

Ritsuka was perched on his bed starring at the pictures of Soubi he had hidden away a few months ago after Soubi had left for America.

"Why didn't you ever call Soubi?"

"I thought you might need a bit of space… obviously I was wrong."

Ritsuka jumped a foot in the air "Soubi!" The fighter stood silhouetted against the moonlight outside Ritsukas' window.

Ritsuka settled back on his bed "I'm Sorry Soubi, when you didn't call I thought you had forgotten me, that you didn't want me anymore."

Soubi was at Ritsukas' side in three strides "Of course not! I love you Ritsuka, and not because Semei told me to"

Ritsuka had started crying, "You should have called."

Soubi chuckled and wiped away Ritsukas' tears "Believe me, I know that now."

Ritsuka rubbed a hand over the spot where his ears should have been "I wanted you to be the one to take my ears."

Soubi smiled :It doesn't matter now Ritsuka, what matters is what you plan to do now."

Ritsuka hugged Soubi around the middle; burying his face in Soubis' neck "I want…"

"Ritsuka are you there?"

Ritsuka let go of Soubi quickly "That's Shannon!"

"I know you're in there Ritsuka!" The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall with the force of it.

Shannon glared at the two occupying the bed "What the hell are you doing? Ritsuka get over here right now!"

Ritsuka was attempting to stand up but Soubi pulled him back down and into his lap, "Don't order him around, he's your lover not your servant."

Shannon laughed "Heh! That's all his good for, just a good fuck, that's why you wanted him! Right Beloved?"

Ritsuka whimpered at Shannon's cruel words "You didn't love me?"

Shannon scoffed "Of course not!"

"How did you know my name?" Soubi asked calmly.

Shannon smirked "I'm from the Seven Moons, I haven't found my sacrifice yet, but I heard about this…travesty. You should have died when your Sacrifice died!" Shannon smirked "So I decided to take what you wanted most, believe me he made the most delicious noises!"

Soubi growled and slowly stood up, setting a distraught Ritsuka on the bed "So you used Ritsuka to make a point?"

Shannon nodded and crossed his arms "Yeah, though I had a blast making that point!"

Before Shannon could say anymore he was thrown backwards by Soubis' fist, Soubi followed him out of the room and kicked him in the ribs "Get out. I would hurt you more, but I know Ritsuka wouldn't want that."

Shannon slowly stood up, wisely keeping silent, amazed t the look of ferocity in Soubis' gaze, the fighter quickly turned and fled.

TBC

One more chapter to go (will contain a small lemon scene)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna san!

bows deeply I'm very sorry for not updating in such a looong time! However after reading all of your reviews I realised that this fic had so much more potential then I had given it credit for. So I'm going to be re-writing the entire thing, making it a much longer fic…detailing what happens whilst Soubi is away in America and how Shannon takes over Ritsuka's life etc.

So thankyou for your patience and hopefully the new revised first chapter will be up shortly!

Lambentness


End file.
